


About Mr. Right

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes to a realization, with some help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Mr. Right

**Title:** About Mr. Right  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** Harry comes to a realization, with some help.  
 **Word Count:** 1130  
 **Genre:** Humor, romance  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/severus_sighs/profile)[**severus_sighs**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/severus_sighs/) ' challenge: personal!Canon Severus.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

About Mr. Right

~

Pulling out her notebook, Hermione got down to work. “So, before anyone joins us, tell me what you’re looking for in a man,” she said, quill ready.

Almost choking on his ale, Harry shook his head and wiped the foam off his nose. “Give a bloke some warning next time,” he muttered.

“What? Isn’t that why we’re here? To find you a man?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Well, yeah, but I thought we could socialize first, you know? Catch up on how things have been going.”

Hermione tapped her quill on her lips. “All right. How’s life, Harry?”

“Um, good.”

“A bit lonely, I’d imagine.” She smirked. “My matchmaking business is doing spectacularly well, thanks for asking. So, why don’t you tell me what you’re looking for in a man?”

“You are not subtle,” Harry grumbled.

She chuckled. “I never claimed to be. Now, about Mr. Right--”

“Fine!” Harry rolled his eyes, then, staring into his glass, he asked, “What do you want to know?”

“I need to know what you’re looking for, if you even know. What would your perfect man be like?”

Harry sighed. “He’s smart,” he whispered. “Maybe even brilliant.”

“Tired of Quidditch players?” she asked sweetly.

He shot her a nasty look. “Not all Quidditch players are dumb.”

“No,” she conceded. “But most of them aren’t, shall we say, professor material.”

“Yeah well--” Harry blew out a deep breath. “I want someone who’s...sharp, you know? Witty. Maybe with a dry sense of humour.”

“Mm hm.” She was jotting notes now.

Harry ignored her, trying to paint a picture in his mind. “Maybe even a bit sarcastic, although not cruel, you know?”

“Not cruel. Mmmm.”

“And he can’t be one of these guys who wants to date me because I’m sodding Harry Potter.” Harry made a face. “I’d prefer someone who doesn’t give a toss who I am, except that I’m, well, his.”

“His?” That eyebrow was up in her hairline again.

Harry blushed. “Yeah. A bit of possessiveness would be okay,” he said, slightly defensive.

“You like that?” Hermione had stopped taking notes and was now staring at him.

“A bit. Yeah.” Harry squirmed. “What? Is it so wrong to like it if someone’s kind of...obsessed with you?”

“Ginny was obsessed with you,” she replied, tone dry.

He rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

She sighed. “I do. All right.” Glancing down at her book, she said, “So far you have smart, a dry sense of humour, possessive--” Her eyes narrowed and she looked up at him. “Anything else?” she asked, tone speculative.

“Um, tall, thin, dark, sexy.” Harry coloured. “What?”

“Honestly, Harry, this sounds a lot like someone we already know.”

Harry blinked. “Really? Who?”

“You don’t know?”

“I wouldn’t ask if I already knew.” Harry took a sip of his ale. “Who do I know like that?”

She shook her head. “Brilliant, very dry sense of humour, doesn't give a toss about your fame, in fact, resents it, bloody sexy, voice to die for, very driven--” She smirked. “And don’t say Lucius, he’s mine.”

“Ew!” Harry cried, causing several other patrons to look over at them. “I did _not_ need that visual.”

Hermione grinned. “Think of someone else who fits your criteria, someone with a hair-trigger temper, very sarcastic, a bit obsessive, tall, dark--”

Harry’s eyes widened. “You mean--?”

“Severus. Lucius.” Hermione stood up as her husband and his best friend joined them. “You’re early.”

“Indeed.” Severus’ voice sent shivers of awareness through Harry. “Shall we leave and allow you more time for your...meeting?”

“No.” Hermione gathered up her things and stepped out of the booth. “I believe we’re done here. The next move is Harry’s.” Leaning down, she kissed his cheek. Staring meaningfully into his eyes for a moment, she grinned, then accepted Lucius’ hand.

As they walked away, Harry heard Lucius ask, “What was that about?”

“I’ll tell you later,” Hermione murmured, and they were gone.

“Well, it appears we have been abandoned,” Severus sighed, looking slightly uncomfortable.

Harry gestured to the now empty seat, feeing unaccountably nervous. “I guess. Um, would you like to join me?”

“I suppose that if I do not, there will be a headline in tomorrow’s _Prophet_ declaring that we are rekindling our enmity,” Severus grumbled, sitting. When he sat, an elf took his order and a few seconds later a glass of Firewhisky appeared in front of him.

_Brilliant and sarcastic. Check._ Harry’s eyes widened. Since the war, Severus hadn’t been the bitter professor of Harry’s youth, instead he’d actually been helpful, even assisting him in removing many of the Dark items from Grimmauld Place.

_He’s not attractive, per se, but there’s definitely something striking about him, especially now that he’s washing his hair regularly and wearing robes that suit him more--_

“Is there something on my robes?” Severus asked, looking down. “You’re staring.”

Harry blushed. “Oh, no, sorry!” _And God help me, but he’s quite sexy, and that voice is just--_

“Harry.” Severus was snapping his fingers in Harry’s face. “Pay attention.”

“Sorry.” Taking a deep breath, Harry decided to try his luck, after all, what did he have to lose but his pride? “Um, I was wondering if you had a date for the Malfoy Winter Ball next week?”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Do I ever?”

“Would you like to attend with me?” Harry gnawed on his lower lip nervously, heat flaring through him as Severus stared at his mouth for a long moment.

“As...what exactly?” Severus asked finally, his long fingers toying with his glass, and God, even his bloody hands were sexy. Harry tore his eyes away.

“A date,” he managed. “With me. Um.”

The words hung between them, and as it crossed Harry’s mind that he had to have been mad to proposition Severus Snape, of all people--

“Very well.” Severus took a sip of his drink. “When shall I collect you?”

_Now?_ Harry swallowed. “Seven?”

“Indeed.” Severus leaned forward. “One thing, Harry.”

“Yes?”

“If you go with me you’re _with me_. No flirting with other men, no dancing with other men, no other men.”

Harry shivered at the look in Severus’ eyes even as he nodded. _Nope, nothing wrong with possessiveness._ “I can live with that.”

Severus smirked. “Then I believe we have a date.”

As they chatted, all Harry could think was, _Shit, she was right. Hermione is going to be insufferable._

And she was.

~


End file.
